Presently, muzzle devices, such as muzzle brakes, recoil compensators, sound suppressors, flash hiders, and blank firing adapters, are attached to and retained by threads formed in a distal end of a firearm barrel. A separate locating or alignment feature is often included to align the bores of the firearm barrel and muzzle device. By requiring such location features, in addition to threads, however, can be multiple areas of manufacturing tolerance stack-up. This can cause the bore of the muzzle device to be off axis relative to the bore of the firearm, which can result in a bullet strike on the muzzle device itself. To counter this, the bore of the muzzle brake or compensator often must be made larger than the barrel bore to provide clearance needed to offset the manufacturing tolerance stack-up, which is not optimal in that it can reduce the performance and accuracy of the firearm. Additionally, the manufacturing tolerance stack-up can present further locations for build-up of carbon and other debris, thus making removal of muzzle devices difficult.